


911

by elliotdilaurentis99



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/F, Home Invasion, Hospitals, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliotdilaurentis99/pseuds/elliotdilaurentis99
Summary: Dom rescues Elliot and gets him to the hospital and comforts Darlene when she finds out about her brother getting attacked.
Relationships: Darlene Alderson/Dominique DiPierro
Kudos: 8





	911

Dom was at it again, lying down on her bed staring at her laptop screen before she goes to sleep after a long day's work. She suddenly gets a call on her phone. She sees that it's Elliot calling. She picks up the phone and answers.

"Hello"

" _Dom...please help..._ " Elliot tells her with a shakily breath.

Dom asks him "Elliot is everything okay? You don't sound good."

Elliot informs her, "I've...I've been attacked...there's been an invasion..."

Dom springs out of her bed and dresses up to save Elliot.

* * *

Dom rushes to Elliot's apartment complex. She sees that the window has been broken and can hear Flipper barking from a distance. She climbs up the stairs and arrives at Elliot's apartment. She sees that the lock broke of the main door. 

Once she enters, the first thing she sees is Elliot laying bleeding and unconscious on the floor, having been stabbed twice in the stomach and Flipper frantically roaming around his body. She sees everything around the apartment broken and ransacked. Dom kneels down and calms Flipper. She later puts her fingers on Elliot's neck to check his pulse, which turns out to be fine. 

Elliot's eyes quickly open, startling Dom. He turns his head slowly to look up at her. Dom assures him "Elliot, it's me."

She tells him "Just stay awake, okay? I'll just check your wounds."

Dom gently turns Elliot on the side to see if the wounds went through his back, which thankfully didn't.

Dom picks him up and carries him to her car as she tells him "I am getting you to the hospital, I'll call Darlene."

Elliot hesitantly responds "Please don't tell Darlene anything. She's already been through a lot. She can't take this in too."

Dom reassures him as she puts him on the passenger seat, "Elliot, don't worry. She has to know what is happening to you. I promised her that I will not only protect her but I will protect you too."

Elliot nods as he passes out, Dom tries to wake him up but up to no avail. She goes to the driver's seat and begins to drive fast to the hospital. She calls Darlene but she ends up hearing this, " _Hey this is Darlene, whoever asshole is calling right now, I am not available. So leave a message after the beep_."

"Shit." The call has gone to voicemail, so Dom decides to send the message saying "Hey, Darlene. You have to get to the hospital right now. Elliot has been stabbed. I am driving him to the Grayson Memorial Hospital, so call me as soon as you get this."

Dom turns to see Elliot resting his head on the window, she tells him "Don't die on me." as she is about to reach the hospital.

* * *

Dom has successfully got Elliot on time to the emergency room.

Her hands are still covered in his blood as she waits for the surgery on him to be complete. Darlene rushes to the hospital and finds Dom waiting. She calls out for her and runs to her. 

Darlene frantically asks her "Is he gonna be okay?"

Dom responds "I don't know Darlene. They just got him to surgery so it will take a while to stitch him up. His injuries were too severe. He was bleeding out."

Darlene nearly wells up as she tells her "I just want him to be okay. He is all I have left as a part of my life. I can't lose him too."

Dom hugs her and rubs her back as she says "It's ok. He is going to be fine."

Dom thinks about how special Darlene's relationship is with her brother, Elliot. Despite all the abuse and trauma they went through, they always find their way back into each other and become each others' rock. And despite how much roadblocks are their, they never give up on each other and are tight knit, like how she never gave up on Darlene despite all the differences they had to deal with in the past.

Elliot's attack even reminded Dom of her own attack when Janice stabbed her in the chest so that Darlene could give up her brother. She really loved them both with her heart.

A few hours have passed since Elliot was put into surgery. Darlene has fallen asleep on Dom's shoulders, exhausted from staying up, waiting for the news on Elliot. The doctor finally comes out of the operating room and both Dom and Darlene wake up and stand to hear the news.

"He is a very lucky man." The doctor informs them.

"He suffered blood loss and a bit of arterial damage in two stab wounds to his abdomen, but thankfully there were no damage to his organs. Though he will be needing a lot of rest to recover from his injuries, but I promise you he will pull through."

Both Dom and Darlene get relieved over the news that Elliot will survive this.

They both stand outside the hospital room as they see Elliot peacefully asleep after his surgery.

"He really is a survivor isn't he?" Dom says to Darlene.

Darlene asks her "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is despite the fact I killed most of the Dark Army mooks, he is the most capable of surviving a lot of stuff. I don't know how he does it."

Darlene responds "You are right. He does survive a lot. I feel like he is the most fighter than I was. And despite being more damaged than me, he always finds a way to push through it and keep going. He was the one with a lot of responsibilities on his shoulders, especially protecting me from anyone. I couldn't even handle those on my own. Anyone could've killed themselves by now, I could've, but he kept going. Like I told you earlier I couldn't go solo. But I am learning to."

Dom intently listens to her as she continues "You were right, I didn't need to depend on anyone as an emotional crutch I need to constantly turn to. Because if they are gone soon, I need to learn to survive on my own. But they will always be in my heart. I keep on wondering if this whole thing was worth the journey."

Dom quietly tells her "It was worth it." as the both continue to look at Elliot sleeping like an angel.


End file.
